1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improvement of a film cartridge loading apparatus for a camera.
2. Related Background Art
Up to this time, in film cartridge loading, various improved plans for enhancing performance have been proposed. Recently, for example, there has been proposed a cartridge film called "thrust cartridge. film" as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,306 or the like, wherein the cartridge thrusts a leader portion of the film by a film feeding fork of a camera from the cartridge in which the film is completely stored. By using this kind of cartridge, since the cartridge loading is not be required to consider the leader portion of the film in the case of loading the cartridge into a camera, the cartridge can be loaded from the axial direction into a film loading chamber of a camera, that is, drop-in loading can be obtained easily.
However, even in film cartridge loading of this type, a user must operate an opening and closing cover of the cartridge loading chamber, so that there is still room for improvement in cartridge loading.